moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alorinis Alah'ni
((This is now an outdated and un-used page. Ignore it. I am too lazy to update it, find me in game.)) Ranger-Lord Alorinis Alah'ni is nothing more than your friendly, law-abiding, neighborhood Ranger-Lord that remembers nothing after many years ago of his life. OOCly, he was a transfer from an old RP realm that sucked so I created him with amnesia to give it a mystery; if anyone wonders, he was Drizzt Do'Urden in his old realm and it does play into his RP but only when he goes on those sort of "who am I?" quest thingies. =Personality= Alorinis is a levelheaded man with few things that irritate him. His emotions rise only for the protection of the citizens of Silvermoon and for his rangers. His emotions range with the common man, happy at good times, sad at bad times, angry at infuriating times, worried at worrying times; but no emotions ever go beyond what would be considered normal. His loyalty shines through on any issue concerning the protection of his friends or persons in genera; trouble. He shows no extra emotion around the holidays or special events, acting the same as always around them, but never acting cold or of the sort. He finds relaxation rarely now-a-days, as he is always on the move in his own travels or work with the Dark Sun Legion. The few times he does have relaxation is when he is in his order's home town and can just sit back, or fall into Reverie as he usually does. His personality teeters are times into that of a slaughter happy maniac, usually when he is in the heat of battle his eyes can be seen glistening with joy. It usually only lasts in battle, but it slips at times and usually right after distress can be seen in his eyes. =Physical Description= Alorinis is a bit taller than the average blood elf, but not enough to be noticed from afar and not enough to really make much difference. His weight is average of his size, once again a bit higher than the common blood elf. He is a toned and muscled man, not overly bulging with muscle but in a well fit physique that shows he has trained for long hours and over numerous years of his life. His hair is a golden blond, styled into the Falcon fashion common of many blood elves, especially the rangers. His skin is a shade lighter than most of his kin, not to be called pale but not as tan as seems common amongst the blood elves. His eyes are the oddity amongst his physique, being a shining purple instead of the normal green of his kin. Despite his multiple outfits for the occasions, his jewerly is always the same. Two necklaces dangle from his neck, one a dark coin with a name written in it, and the other a image holding pendant with a picture in it. His bracelet is a ruby arrowhead, with bold inlay shaft, and diamond weave feathers; every now and again sparking with blue lightning across the surface. His feet sport two anklets of gold, with two small, purple gems in both. =History= Awakening Alorinis woke up in the warlock's den in Silvermoon years ago, with no memory at all, empty bags except for one with two swords, gold, his jewelry, and a note reading "Alorinis" tied to scrimshaw carving of an odd band of adventures. He stumbled out into the city of Silvermoon not knowing where he was. After conferring with some locals he found Regent-Lord Theron, who after hearing his plea directed Alorinis to Thrall for further advice. Alorinis made the long trip to Orgrimmar, long due to him not knowing how in the nine-hells to get there but thankfully finding some people to help direct him, and arrived to Thrall's throne to seek advice. Thrall divined to the spirits of the elements to try and find an idea of who Alorinis was, after hours of divination Thrall came up with no memories of Alorinis in the elements of the world. After pondering for several moments Thrall looked upon Alorinis and said "Alorinis Alah'ni, it means Alorinis the Unknown. That is your name." From there Alorinis left Orgrimmar and traveled the land of Kalimdor till he reached Rachet and took the ship to Booty Bay. From there he traveled with a small band through the towns of the Eastern Kingdom, acting as a forward scout for them and impressing them and himself with his impecable ranger abilities, until he reached once more the lands of Eversong. He left the band in Fairbreeze village, where he met Acaelius Sunthorn, Leader of the Advent Sun. Advent Sun Alorinis took a membership with the Advent Sun, working in their Ranger Division and helping a bit with the cooking, another art he seemed to have a gift in. His work continued with the small band until the leader fell ill and a dispute came over the new leader. Faced with the drama of debating over a new leader, Alorinis left the order not truely caring either way. He took travel with a roaving circus for a time, performing acrobatics or amazing people by dissapearing from sight into the woods and reapearing without making a sound. The circus reached the Undercity and Alorinis took his leave, walking amongst the ruins and sewers of Lordaeron. There he met Ezalyn Chaos, Commander of the Scarlet Sorrow Society, a small band of assassins that had come to rise in the realm. Scarlet Sorrow Society Alorinis became an informant for the society, working to gain information and acquire necessary target motives. His work normally called to him following targets and filling reports of them to give to the bounty hunters for later use, normally he gave his reports to a new acquaintance, Korvinas Naztheros, who he gained an unexplained friendship with. Alorinis worked with the society for a long time, becoming a member of the family they were, but he still felt empty within. He discussed with the Commander of the society and took his leave of it. He took his journey back to Silvermoon, hoping to find answers to his quest, but finding none. One day he awoke in the midst of Mag'har in Nagrand of Outlands, standing before a rather pius looking man name Prinata who offered him entrance to his order known as "Into The Maelstrom." A bit bewildered by how he had arrived in Outlands, he took the invitation hoping it would find some answers. Into the Maelstrom Into the Maelstrom was a small band of raiders that worked for the Horde. Given missions once a week to go into certain large areas of Horde enemy development, and paid to destroy the locations; free to take from whatever spoils they came across. Due to the low amount of work in the week, Alorinis spent the majority of his time in the city of Silvermoon. Here he learned about many of the people there, met his friends and enemies, and learned of the intricate defense network the city comprised of. After a month or so of work with his raiders, he grew tired of the monotony and had fallen in love with Silvermoon and its people. He returned his raider's pendant to Prinata, and walked into the office of Regent-Lord Theron; he took a position as a High-Ranger of Silvermoon. High-Ranger As a High-Ranger he worked with the other rangers to keep Silvermoon orderly and in proper appearance. After a few months of working with the rangers he grew a bit bored, finding himself spending more time in the library and drawing up old maps and correcting battle plans. At times he would be found amongst the blood knights, discussing the cities current state and going over how to resolve issues; at times convincing the blood knights to take his approach. Eventually he was approached by the Regent-Lord with a new task, to take the title of Ranger-Lord and govern over the defense of Silvermoon. He donned the tabard presented and never looked back on the decision. Finding A New Home During his time as Ranger-Lord he truly learned what the state of the Defense Triad was, chaotic. Many of the defensive orders had split multiple times and did not know who their superiors were. Alorinis spent the majority of his time in his office, going over reports and making notes of actions on them, always with an empty heart because he knew the orders were less then likely to be followed. On a day during his travels in the city, on his patrol and to gain some fresh air, he came across a man in the Royal Exchange. The man was proclaiming about some order that was a group of Blood Elves dedicated to the defense of Silvermoon and its people, called the Pheonix Battalion. Alorinis listened advently, taking in every word; the tales of travel, combat, and purpose filled his heart with what he was truly searching for. After the crowd around the man dispersed, Alorinis walked to the man and introduced himself. The man bowed to Alorinis, marking on the title, and introduced himself as Iceaire Iceborn, officer of the Pheonix Battalion. After a short discussion, Alorinis signed up himself into the ranks of the Pheonix Battalion. Pheonix Battalion and the Legion of the Damned The time spent in the Pheonix Battalion was the best he could remember, roving the lands of Eversong Forest and defending the city from multiple attacks. Being taken to the long away lands of Northrend to battle fierce monsters and enemies of Silvermoon. After a short time with the order they began to work with a ground known as the Legion of the Damned, a group of Forsaken dedicated to the defense of the Undercity and its people; their own ilk for a different race. In their work they were taken to Northrend, to perform an attack on the Scarlet Onslaught and recover and mystic tome, one that was said to be able to raise the dead. After a brutal assault on New Hearthglen they found the book in the abbey of the scarlet members. Alorinis blacked out for a short moment, but awoke to the Overlord of the Damned's call to assemble at the abbey's front. When the Overlord incited upon the scripture, a surge of curse spread into all the members nearby. The more magically attuned members felt their powers gone, as if the curse had blocked them from the Weave itself. Assessing the situation, the Overlord and Alorinis both decreed they needed to move immediately to a safe location. The group ran to Venomspite, having to fight longer since nearly half the group had lost their combat powers, but eventually did reach the Forsaken town. In Venomspite they learned they would have to walk to Vengeance Landing in order to reach the city, since Dalaran would not be viable with the curse effects. During their trek they crossed Conquest Hold and the fighting arena. Alorinis could not help but have a sense of deja vu in the arena as if he had been their long before, image flashes of a dark elf fighting combatants and a man with vibrant red hair watching came to his mind. Alorinis shook it off and rejoined his group, as they continued to move out. Eventually they reach Vengeance Landing and travelled into the Undercity and Silvermoon respectively by airship. A week later they met in the Ghostlands to discuss the book, and decide on a more long term partnership on matters. Later that week the two leaders of both orders met with their groups together, and merged into one order. The Dark Sun Legion The orders merged into the Dark Sun Legion, determined to the defense of the Forsaken and Blood Elves along with all of the Horde. Together they raid into the lairs of the Horde's greatest enemies, counsel the leaders of cities on their greatest decisions, work with other defensive groups to coordinate attacks and defense on the Alliance, and provide Alorinis with the type of work he longs to do. In this order he has formed a good friendship with the Overlord, Morthanos Karnstein, linked by their common enjoyment of battle and bloodlust. The Catyclysm He was in his office high above Silvermoon when Deathwing rose from the depths of the world, but he felt the shake just as much as everyone. Instantly he dashed from his office to the ground of Silvermoon. Seeing the city was unaffected, he took this private portal to the Undercity hoping to find his allies their, but instead he found horror. He saw the chaos that ensued Trisfal Glades and ran to aid everyone he could. He saw a group of Forsaken traders being assaulted by Cultist members, and ran to their aid. He quicly took down the cultist and ushered the Forsaken into the city. When he remerged from Undercity, he looked to the sky and saw the darkness he never knew, Deathwing. He saw the beast fly through the sky and unleash flames into the world beneath him. He saw two Forsaken, one without a leg, trying to hobble into the safety of the ruins; knowing they would not make it alone Alorinis ran to help them, but was too late. A pillar of fire spewed down upon the three just as Alorinis joined them, he gave his last prayer to the people of Silvermoon and accepted death. He opened his eyes to blackness, the blackness of onyx scales surround himself and the couple. While he could not explain it, he heard in the back of his mind "That was close" in a relaxed voice, ignoring the voice he took the couple to the Undercity and walked out into the new Azeroth. Dawn of a New Ranger-Lord Shortly after the Catyclysm and some traveling he returned to his home of Silvermoon City, and went into a meeting with his adoptive brother the Regent-Lord. After a heated debate over Silvermoon's next step in the world, Alorinis threw his tabard on the city on the table and forfeit his position of Ranger-Lord of Silvermoon. He left the city and took off to Booty Bay. There he began his work as an independent Ranger-Lord for the Dark Sun Legion. Shortly after settling into a new home the citizens of Booty Bay provided for him, paid in full by a mysterious man, he was told of distress in the order and that the Overlord was captured. He took off to assisst his new family and home companions. =Present Day= After the great Catyclysm that shook Azeroth's foundation, and some short travel Alorinis quit his position as Ranger-Lord. He now travels the world with the Dark Sun Legion, aiding the Horde however they can. He still takes breaks at bars in towns when he is luck to arrive in a friendly one. Every now and again his amnesia bothers him and he will leave upon small quests to try and discover his past, but rarely returning with results he understands. All of his findings are kept secret with a small scroll that is forever on his person. It is kept in a location only he knows of, and has never spoken a word of to anyone. =Love Life= Alorinis walks his life single. He finds and searches for no serious relationships, never truly caring and always having a small pang in his heart on the subject. He does always leave his option of love open however, that small part of him wishing to find the right woman. With his single life though he does not stray from pleasurable nights with short acquaintances or sometimes dignitaries from other lands he has a good meeting with. Category:Horde Hunter Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf